


Dragon Age:Strangers

by CJCalvert



Series: Strangers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCalvert/pseuds/CJCalvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was recorded in the Shaperate that two heroes from another world would help the Hero of Ferelden against the Blight. This is how that prophecy came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Initially, I couldn’t tell where I was. It was so dark. I smelled grime and rotting flesh and it nearly made me gag. Where the hell was I? I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face it was so dark. This darkness was different though. It had a certain heaviness to it. 

My head swam when I tried to stand. I nearly fell over again. The ground was smooth stone as were the walls. Probably some kind of cell. Why was I in a cell?

I was still dressed. My hoodie and shirt were soaked for some reason. My jeans were ripped at the knees.

I tried to remember everything despite my huge headache. I remembered that I appeared in a forest-no, a swamp. I was with someone, a girl.

Ashley! Where was Ashley?

“Ash?” I said looking around the pitch black room only to see the same darkness.

Okay, before that. Before the forest. What happened?

_Come on, think C.J.! Remember!_

A door! There was a door! With a gryphon inscribed on it. It spoke to me! And we entered and ended up in the swamp and those...

“Ash!” I called.

“Mmm.” I heard someone groan on the floor. “What?” It was Ashley!

“Where are you?” I said into the darkness.

“C.J.?” She said.

“Yeah.” I said. “Where are you?”

Before she could answer, I heard the scrape of metal on rock. A door. It had to be a door.

I inched closer to where I thought Ashley was. Hopefully, we could push past whoever was opening the door and get out of here. Wherever here was.

Light flooded into the room and I was blinded.

“Don’t worry.” I cool, clear yet rough voice said. “You’re eyes will adjust with a little time.” The one who spoke sounded as if he wasn’t used to speaking properly. I could hear gurgling sounds behind his words.

My eyes finally adjusted and I stepped back at what I saw.

One of those creatures from before. Tall, fanged, rotting. The only difference here was that this one was carrying a staff and a green glowing stone it wore a hooded cloak but I could still see its fish like eyes that stared at me with interest rather than hunger or bloodlust like before.

“Do not be alarmed.” It said. “I will not hurt you nor will the others unless I tell them to.”

I stood my ground and looked down at Ashley. She was hurt, but the wound was bandaged neatly on her leg. She wouldn’t look at the thing.

“Who are you?” I asked trying to contain my fear into stable words.

“I am the Architect.” It said. “And you are strangers.” I swallowed.

“Why did you capture us? What do you want from us?” I felt my voice start to rise from panic and brought it back down again.

“You,” it pointed at me, “hold the key to the door we seek.” 

“What door?” I asked. “I don’t have a key.” I patted my pockets for emphasis and felt my switchblade knife in my back pocket along with my wallet and my phone in separate pockets.

“C.J.” Ashley said trying to stand up. I helped her up and let her lean on me for support. There was no way we were escaping like this, not with her leg like that.

“Careful,” I said putting her arm around my shoulders.

“You are the Grey Warden.” The Architect said.

“What?” I said. “What is a Grey Warden?”

“I sense our taint in you.” It nodded to my left shoulder.

I looked over and saw a bite mark. I remembered that I got it from when those things attacked us.

“You are the Grey Warden from another world and you hold the key to the door we seek.” The Architect said.

I swallowed. I had two options. One, I could bust through the thing in front of us, hoist Ashley on my back and get the hell out. Two, I could go with this whole Grey Warden thing and who the hell knows what would happen to me or to Ashley.

Option one it was.

I let go of Ashley for a moment and charged at the thing, bashing its head on the stone wall and knocking him unconscious.

I let out a deep breath and quickly went back to Ashley, hoisting her up.

“We’re getting out of here.” I said. I took the green stone from the creature and walked out of the cell.

The smell was even worse in the corridor. Rotting flesh, damp earth, blood, and fire all mixed together. I quickly sneaked through the shadows, carrying a barely conscious Ashley on my back.

“Ash?” I said quietly.

“Hmm?” She groaned.

“Don’t worry,” I said. “We’ll be out of here soon. Just stay with me.”

I picked it up as fast as I could until I came across a door. I swallowed hard and pushed it open.

No one was inside what looked like a huge entrance hall. I hurried to the large doors at the end of the hall and pushed through them. They opened and I darted as fast as I could possibly manage.

It seemed like we were underground. No possible way of telling where the hell we were. Damn.

I then slowed my pace before I felt my arm burn. I dropped to my knees and became light-headed and almost passed out.

“You there!” I heard a gruff man yell distantly before I lost consciousness.

 

~**~ 

 

“Answer the call C.J.” A wise voice said through a black oblivion.

“Who-?” I asked.

“You will know soon enough.” The voice said again. “Find the elf called Mahariel. He will help you on your journey as you will help him.”

“Wait!” I shouted. “What’s going to happen to me? How will I help him? Where can I find him? Come back!”

 

~**~

 

I woke up on a soft bed, blankets all around me. I was warm. I felt safe for the first time since entering this world. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cozy little hovel. I heard a fire burning and I could smell meat cooking.

“Mummy!” A young girl squealed. “She’s awake!”

“Keep your voice down Bruna,” an older woman said from another room, “you’ll give her a headache.”

I sat up and looked at the young girl who shouted. She was unrealistically small with big brown eyes that stared at me with innocent curiosity. Her brown hair was in pig-tails. She wore simple clothing.

“Hi!” She said cheerfully. “I’m Bruna.”

“Nice to meet you Bruna.” I said.

A big, really short woman tottered into the room. She had the same brown hair and eyes as Bruna. Her hair was tied back in a bun and her face was care-worn. Despite that, she looked like she could break me in half with her bare hands.

“Bruna,” she said, “go play somewhere else for now. Wait for your father.”

Bruna ran off somewhere and the big woman and I were alone.

“I see you’re awake.” She said. “You were running a very nasty fever when Gorin brought you here.”

“Who are you?” I asked groggily.

“I’m Tethra of the Warrior Caste.” She said. “Who are you?”

“C.J.” I said.

“You don’t look like you’re from around here C.J.” She said. “Besides the fact that you’re a human. Your clothes are strange. And your hairdo. Where are you from?”

I pondered whether or not to tell her the truth. She seemed like a practical type of person.

Hell with it.

“I’m not from this world.” I said. “I’m from somewhere else entirely.” I looked around and didn’t see Ashley anywhere. “Where’s Ashley?” I asked.

“In the other room. Poor girl’s in shock. Though it wouldn’t surprise me considering what Gorin dragged you two out of.” Tethra sighed. “I’ll take you to her if you’re able.”

“I’m able.” I said getting out of the bed.

Pain suddenly shot up my arm and I shrieked.

“Gah!” I gripped my arm in pain, then noticed the black markings all over my arm. What were these? Where did they come from?

“Careful.” Tethra said. “Your shoulder’s not quite healed and your arm looks pretty bad. Take it easy.”

How did I even get these?

Tethra led me out of the room to another room that was just down the hall. She opened the door and I saw Ashley sitting on the bed with her back on the pillow and hands on the covers. She was staring at nothing.

“Can I have a moment alone?’ I asked.

“Of course. Come to the kitchen when you’re ready.” she said closing the door and leaving Ashley and I alone.

I took a step toward her.

“How’s your leg?” I asked.

“It’s fine.” She said.

I walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I touched her hand gently.

“Ash, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Everything.” She said. “C.J. I don’t know what to do. What’s going to happen to us? What did the Architect mean by you were the key? What’s a Grey Warden and why did he call you that?”

“I don’t know Ash.” I said. “But we need to stay strong through this. We were brought here for a reason, and we,” I took both of her hands, “are going to see this through.”

She looked at me and then at my arm.

“What happened?” She asked.

I looked at the black markings on my arm that looked like they were engraved into my skin.

“I think it’s from when that thing bit me.” I said. The patterns were intricate yet primal, like an ancient language.

“What happens now?” Ashley asked. I stood up.

“Can you walk?” I asked.

“I think so.” She said. I helped her to her feet. I spotted a cane near the bed and grabbed it.

“Try this.” I said. Tethra must’ve left it for her.

Ashley took the cane and tried walking a few steps. It took her a moment but she was walking. I smiled.

“All right.” I said. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”

I led Ashley to the kitchen by following the smell of cooked meat and broth. It reminded me of when my mom cooked stew.

Tethra was sitting in a chair patiently as Bruna played in the floor. 

“Take a seat you two.” She said as she stood up and began bustling about the kitchen. Ash and I sat down at the table and watched as Tethra busied herself.

“So,” I began, “where exactly are we?”

“The dwarven city of Orzammar.” She said. “My husband found the two of you in the Deep Roads.”

“What were those things that attacked us?” Ashley asked.

“They’re called the darkspawn.” She said darkly. “You’re lucky to be alive. Gorin and Levin came home with you two slung over their shoulders.” She regarded Ashley, “You were badly wounded,” the she regarded me, “and you were completely unconscious. How did you two even end up there in the first place?”

“Well,” I said, “we went through a door and ended up in a swamp.”

“The Korcari Wilds.” Tethra said. “Dangerous place, according to the stories.”

“Well,” I said, “then we were attacked by those darkspawn things. And one of them bit me and we ended up in that place.”

“One bit you?” Tethra said in disbelief. “You should be dead by now. There’s no way unless...”

The door opened and a gruff, burly man walked through it. 

“Are they-?” He stopped when his brown eyes met mine and all I saw was utter sympathy and relief. “Thank the ancestors.” He said.

“Gorin,” Tethra said standing up, “you’re just in time for supper.”

Gorin had a kind face for someone who looked battle-worn. His black beard was tied in a braid that rested on his chest. His hair was the same black as his beard and was tied back into a ponytail. He wore metal armor that had a red tint to it and a huge axe was at his back.

“Are you two alright?” He asked Ashley and I.

“We’re alive.” I said. “That’s good enough for me.”

“It’s a wonder that you’re not dead.” He said. “We dragged you out of an area that was infested with darkspawn. Who are you?”

“My name’s C.J.” I said, “this is Ashley. We came here from a completely different world.” Gorin raised an eyebrow and sat at the table with us as Tethra busied herself.

“Another world?” He asked.

“Yes,” Ashley confirmed, “we walked through a door and ended up in the Korcari Wilds that Tethra mentioned.”

Gorin stroked his beard for a bit before asking, “How did you get into the Deep Roads?”

I sighed and told him the entire story. The story of the door, though how the door appeared in the first place is still a mystery to me, how we got captured, our escape, and finally my dream.

“An elf you say?” He said curiously.

“Yeah,” I said, “I don’t know how to find elves though. I didn’t even think they existed.”

“You don’t have elves in your world?” Bruna asked innocently. “Not even dwarves?”

“Bruna,” Tethra said.

“Nope,” I said, “no elves, no dwarves.”

“Wow,” she said.

“Where can we find elves?” Ashley asked impatiently.

“Either in the human cities or the Brecillian Forest. We dwarves keep to ourselves most of the time. Not counting the surfacers.” He informed.

“How do we get there?” I asked.

“Through the gates of Orzammar.” Gorin said. “You’ll also have to travel through the mountain passes until you get to one of the main roads and follow it north to Denerim which could take days.”

“Days?” I said. “Ash can’t travel on her leg like that.”

He held up his hand as a symbol to ask for my patience. 

“There is a Grey Warden in Orzammar however.” He said. I leaned forward at the mention of a Grey Warden.

“What’s a Grey Warden?” I asked. 

“Legendary fighters.” He said. “Stopped the Blight centuries ago.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Ashley asked.

“The Grey Warden is looking for recruits and will be here for a few weeks. I can train you,” he said pointing at me, “and your leg should be healed.” He pointed at Ashley. “You both can go with him to wherever he may go. He can point you in the right direction and get you both out of here safely.”

I sat there and thought. If I train with him I can defend myself more effectively if more of those darkspawn things show up. But why would he offer this to a stranger?

“I have a question.” I said. He nodded. “Why help us when we aren’t even from here? Do you even believe us?”

Gorin looked down darkly and Tethra stopped moving. Even Bruna stopped whatever she was doing.

“You two,” he said, “are the two chosen by the humans’ Maker to help us against the Blight.”

“But you said that the Grey Wardens stopped the Blight centuries ago.” Ashley said.

“Another one is about to start if you two are here.” Tethra said.

“How do you know all this?” I asked.

“It’s recorded in the Shaperate,” he said, “the one place where all dwarven memories are recorded. This prophecy is recorded there.”

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms. What now? Well, I didn’t have a choice now. I had to train to fight in order to survive. We were brought here for a reason like I said to Ash earlier.

“Okay,” I said, “I’ll train with you.”

“What about me?” Ashley asked.

“You stay off that leg.” I said. “You don’t need to strain yourself.”

“I want to help somehow.” She said defiantly.

“That will come in time.” Gorin said. “Your talents will come to you soon enough.”

I looked at him curiously but didn’t say anything.

“Well then,” Tethra said, “how about we eat and you three can talk all you want afterward.”


	2. Grey

 

I woke up the next morning and dressed in the leather armor that Gorin gave me. He also gave me two daggers and a short bow and quiver. He said that he had the impression that I was a natural rogue type. I didn’t really know what that meant at the time

It was pretty unique for what it was. It was an onyx color with straps and buckles down the arms. The pants hugged my legs and the jerkin looked like an Asian tunic. I liked it. I thought it looked cool.

I was with him at the dwarven army training grounds. We stood with the other dwarf that had saved us, Levin. He was giving me a basic combat lesson.

It was grueling, but the entire time I was driven. I had the motivation to protect Ashley and to get home. But honestly, I didn’t want to go home. There was nothing for me there. Maybe this was better.

I hit the dummy one more time and Levin told me to stop. He had a face that was experienced. His beard and mustache were braided and his hair hung around his shoulders. His hair was blond as opposed to Gorin’s black hair. He wore the standard leather armor with a longsword and dagger at his hips.

“You’re a fast learner C.J.” Levin said. I breathed heavily and looked around the grounds to see a human among the dwarves.

He looked like a seasoned soldier. Someone who had seen a lot of battles and who knew how to handle himself. He was tall and wore leather armor with a longsword and dagger at his back. He had long dark hair and a goatee. 

“Gorin,” I said, “who’s that?”

“The Grey Warden.” He said. “His name is Riordan.” I stared at Riordan for a minute then sighed.

“Okay,” I said, “where were we?”

 

~**~

 

I walked back into the house and collapsed in a chair. I could barely move.

Bruna came up to me with a bucket of water and a rag.

“Here C.J.” She said cheerfully. I smiled and took them.

“Thanks Bruna.” I said. “Where’s Ashley?”

“In her room resting.” She said I smiled at the child and ruffled her hair a bit.

“Thanks kiddo.” I said. I got up with the bucket and walked to Ashley’s room.

She was reading in her bed.

“Hey,” I said walking to her and sitting in a chair across from her bed.

“Hi.” She replied not taking her eyes off the book. I set the bucket down and wet the rag. As I washed my face, she asked, “How was training?”

“Exhausting.” I said running the rag over my face and neck. She glanced up at me and licked her lips.

“I really like that armor.” She said.

“Me too.” I knew the signs she was sending me and it wasn’t happening. Hell no. “I saw the Grey Warden today.” I said. She looked up at me and rested the book in her lap.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I said wetting the rag again and putting the cool cloth on my forehead. “Gorin told me that his name is Riordan. I guess he’s looking for recruits.”

“And you’re hoping to be one?” She asked.

“That’s the plan.” I said. 

“C.J. I’m not sure about this.” She said. “What if you get hurt?”

“Don’t worry about me,” I said, “worry about getting more knowledge about this place. Have you found anything?” Ashley referred back to the book she was reading.

“Dwarves don’t have a lot on elves,” she began, “but I did find some Grey Warden names of people called Dalish elves. They sound a lot like the name you mentioned.”

“Mahariel?” I said wetting the cloth again.

“Yeah,” she said, “names like that.”

I slung the rag over the edge of the bucket and touched my chin thoughtfully.

“Where are these Dalish elves?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” She said. “The dwarves don’t have a lot of knowledge of them. I can get Tethra to get some books from the Shaperate tomorrow though.”

“Okay.” I said. “What else have you found?”

“I found a lot about Grey Wardens. Mostly dwarves, but it’s pretty much the same. The Grey Wardens are basically really talented warriors, rogues, and mages who fight the darkspawn in the Blight and kill what’s called the Archdemon.” I listened to her intently.

“So this Riordan guy,” I said, “he fights darkspawn?”

“That’s not all they do.” Ash said. “But it’s their main purpose. They also try to keep the peace within and between nations. I also happened to get a map of Thedas, this continent that we’re on.” She grabbed a piece of paper from the side table and unfolded it. She handed it to me

It was a very detailed map of a continent called Thedas. I wondered where we were. I saw the Korcari Wilds in southern Ferelden as well as the city Denerim that Gorin had mentioned.

“Tethra told me that we are in the Frostback mountains in Ferelden.” Ashley said. “So Denerim is the capital city.”

“All right.” I said standing up. “Do you need me to get any-?”

Tethra opened the door and I stopped in mid-sentence.She looked like she was worried about something.

“There are guards at the door.” She said. “The king wishes to see you.” I looked at her surprisingly.

“The king?” I asked. “Like the king of the dwarves?”

“King Endrin, yes.” She said. I swallowed and looked at Ashley who looked just as surprised as I was.

“All right,” I said, “we’ll go see the king.”

 

~**~

 

Endrin Aeducan sat upon his throne regally. Well, as regal as a stout dwarf could manage. The king wore noble clothing with a fur cloak around him. His beard and hair were turned grey and neatly kept. His soft blue eyes stared at me with a mix of curiosity and sympathy.

The Grey Warden, Riordan was next to him. He stood at attention, but he still regarded Ashley and I with a calm look.

“The two humans that you requested, sire.” Another elderly dwarf said.

“Thank you Pyral.” Endrin said. Pyral stepped back. “State your names.” He ordered.

“I am C.J.” I said.

“And I’m Ashley.” Ash said. “We have come from another world to fulfill a prophecy that is recorded in the Shaperate.”

“I know why you’re here.” He said. “I wanted to know how you got here. From what I understand, Gorin and his men found you in the Deep Roads.”

“That’s right.” I said. “We were captured by the darkspawn and ended up in the Deep Roads. We were lucky enough to escape and even luckier that Gorin found us.”

“I understand that you were bitten by one of the darkspawn and received strange markings.” Endrin said putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

I looked at my left arm and undid one of the straps. The black markings peeked out. Riordan’s eyes widened.

“How is it that you survived this long with no treatment?” Riordan asked.

I looked at him questioningly.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“The taint should’ve taken over by now.” He said.

“What do you mean Riordan?” Endrin asked.

“The taint is in her.” Riordan explained. “It may not have killed her yet, but it’s spreading.”

“Killed me?” I said.

“Not all can stand the darkspawn taint.” He said. “But those who do will still die an agonizing death.” 

“So is there a cure?” Ashley asked.

“There is one cure.” He said. “She must become a Grey Warden.”

I was taken aback. 

“What?” I said.

“The Grey Wardens offer a solution,” he said, “and you seem like a very skilled warrior. Also,” he added walking toward us, “according to the prophecy, one of you must become a Grey Warden.”

“Coincidence?” I asked.

“Fate.” Endrin corrected.

“I know how to do the Joining ritual.” Riordan said. “With your consent, I will prepare it and you will become one of us.”

I couldn’t believe it. This quickly? We hadn’t been here for forty-eight hours and already we were going to be cast into something huge. I could feel it. I didn’t even need to train for weeks. Well, I probably did, but not to become a Grey Warden.

“I accept.” I said. “I’ll become a Grey Warden.”

“C.J.” Ashley said. I looked at her as she leaned on her wooden cane. She looked scared and concerned.

“I’ll be okay.” I said. “It has to happen.”

“Very well,” Riordan said, “then let us begin the Joining.”

 

~**~

 

I stood alone in a room with Riordan. Ashley was waiting outside. There was a table with a white goblet on it.

“Allow me to say the words that have been said since the first.” He said. “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” He paused and took the cup and walked toward me. “C.J., step forth.”

I stepped forward and took the cup from him. The contents smelled like blood and had a red tint to it. Maybe it was blood.

I drank the contents. As I separated the cup from my lips, my head began to ache. The migraine grew until I fell to my knees as Riordan took the cup from me. I gripped my head in agony and my vision began to blur.

 

~**~

 

A dragon with white eyes roared. Flashes of it flying and screeching glazed across my line of vision.

Pain took over my body and I couldn’t move. My muscles locked and the only thing I could do is stare at the horrific vision before me.

The scene faded into white and I felt a little more relaxed. A man appeared. An elf with short black hair and a chiseled face. Blue tattoos decorated his nearly flawless features. Was this Mahariel? A forested setting faded into view along with caravans and other elves.

“Come on Cayne,” another elf said this one fair-haired, “let’s go hunting. If we leave now then we can get back before nightfall.”

“I don’t know Tamlen,” Cayne said, “the forest doesn’t seem like itself today.”

“Taking advice from Merrill again?” Tamlen asked tauntingly. “We need to go hunting anyway.”

“All right,” Cayne said impatiently, “let me get my bow.”

 

~**~

 

I woke up with Ashley and Riordan looming over me.

“It is over.” He said. “Welcome to the order.”

I sat up and looked at my arm. The markings were still there.

“C.J.,” Ashley said, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I said. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours.” Riordan said. He held out his hand and helped me up.

“What now?” I asked.

“You continue your training.” He said. “You still have a lot to learn.”

“What about Ashley?” I asked.

“I have a friend back at my camp who can heal her leg.” Riordan said. “After that, you will leave with them for Ostagar.”

“What about you Riordan?” Ashley asked.

“I must return to Orlais.” He said. “We must leave as soon as possible. Please, say goodbye to whomever you need to. Afterward, meet me at the great doors.”

I nodded without really realizing that I was. So soon. I was leaving the dwarven family that had saved our lives. I could never fully repay them. Never.

Riordan left and Ashley and I stood in the room.

“So how does it feel to be a Grey Warden?” She asked.

“I don’t feel different.” I said. “Everything’s happening so fast, Ash.”

“The sooner we get through this,” she said, “the sooner we can get home.”

“That’s the thing,” I said, “I don’t want to go home.” She sighed and shook her head.

“Come on,” she said, “let’s go say goodbye to Gorin and Tethra.”

 

~**~

 

Gorin and Tethra bid us farewell sadly.

“I can’t thank you enough for saving us.” I said to them. “We can’t ever repay you.”

“Stop this Blight,” Gorin said, “and that will be enough. Good luck you two.”

“I have some things for you.” Tethra said. She went into the other room and came back with two bags. “I put some supplies in these for your journey.”

“Thank you Tethra.” Ashley said.

Bruna walked into the room with a big frown on her face.

“Are you leaving us C.J.?” She asked. I smiled and kneeled down to be eye level with her.

“I’ll be back sometime.” I said putting a hand on her head gently. “I promise. And I’ll bring you back something really cool, you can count on it.”

Bruna smiled wide and gave me a huge hug.

“I’ll miss you C.J.” She said. I smiled and hugged her back.

“I’ll miss you too kiddo.” I said.

“Have a safe journey.” Gorin said as I stood up. “And may the ancestors show you their favor.”

“Thank you again Gorin.” I said. We embraced the family one last time and shouldered our packs. We had a long road ahead.


	3. War

We walked for ages. Luckily, Ashley was all healed up because of the Warden mage that was with us.

There were four other Grey Wardens that were also going to Ostagar. A mage named Lucas who had healed Ashley. He was a very kind man wearing mage’s robes.Two people in metal armor; a man and a woman. The man was named Tobias and the woman was named Lucy. Lucy had a longsword and metal shield at her back while Tobias had a large two-handed battle-axe. The last Warden was a woman in leather armor with a bow at her back. Her name was Darah and she was an elf.

Ash and I travelled at the back of the group of Wardens. I wanted to stick close to her. Lucas kept giving her looks and I knew that she was scared to death of getting raped. As weird as that sounds, it was more for her benefit.

We traveled south on what they called the Imperial Highway. Tobias said that we would reach Ostagar within the next few days, passing through Redcliffe village.

So much walking.

“Why does he keep giving me those looks?” Ashley asked me referring to Lucas.

“Maybe he likes you.” I said jokingly.

“He’s twice my age.” She said appalled.

“Maybe he senses something in you.” I said. There had actually been some strange things happening in the night at camp. Little things, like my stuff would move across camp on it’s own. Or like last night when my tent caught on fire. “Ash, do you think you’re a mage?”

“No!” She said. “How can I be a mage?”

“Just a thought.” I said. I looked ahead at the road. It was almost nightfall we would be stopping for camp soon.

Could Ash really be a mage? A mage would have it’s advantages, but how would she train? If Ash was a mage, she can’t control it. Hence the fire in my tent last night. Could Lucas train her? Maybe there will be mages in Ostagar and they can give her tips or something.

“We’ll set camp at the clearing that’s up ahead.” Tobias said.

I wondered if Grey Wardens travelled a lot. Obviously they would times of a Blight, but like did they have families? I had so many questions. About Wardens, about this world, about Ashley and whether she was a mage or not. I didn’t know what to think about all of this. Everything happened so quickly.

 

~**~

 

“Lucas,” I said approaching him at the camp. He looked up at me and smiled.

“Ah, C.J.” He said with a friendly smile on his face. “What’s on your mind?” I sat next to the mage by the fire.

His brown hair seemed to glow in the firelight and his green eyes reflected the fire itself eerily.

“Do you think Ash is a mage?” I asked.

“I don’t think.” He said. “I know she is. To me, it’s obvious.” I looked at him curiously.

“How?” I asked.

“She radiates magical energy.” He explained. “Ashley has been having nightmares, yes?”

I nodded recalling the times she woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

“The dreams are demons coming to her. As a mage, she is susceptible to becoming an abomination. She is like a beacon in the Fade.”

“What’s the Fade?” I asked.

“It’s where we go when we dream or die.” He said. “It’s the domain of demons. They approach Ashley while she is in the Fade.”

“Can you help her?” I asked. “Train her to control her powers?”

“I can.” He said. “Tell her to come to me when she’s ready.” I nodded and stood up.

I walked Ashley’s tent and opened the flap to see her reading. 

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” she replied looking up at me.

“I think you should talk to Lucas about getting some training.” I said. She looked at me curiously.

“Why?” She asked.

“He wants to help you with your mage powers.” I said.

“But I’m not a mage.” She said. I sighed.

“No,” I said, “Lucas knows about your nightmares Ash. It’s why all this stuff keeps happening. Lucas can help you.” I sat next to her. “Besides, if you turn out to really be a mage, it’ll be extremely helpful.” She thought for a moment and nodded.

“Okay,” she said, “I’ll see him.” I smiled and stood up with her.

I let her leave her tent first, then me. I watched as she walked over to Lucas and they began talking immediately. I smiled and walked over to the other part of the camp where Darah was keeping watch,

“Youngblood,” she said.

“Darah,” I said. It was more of a sign of mutual respect, or so I understood.

“Something on your mind?” She asked.

“I was just walking about the camp.” I replied. “Mind if I join you?”

“If it pleases you.” She said indifferently.

I sat next to her. Her steely eyes looked ahead at the path, alert.

“You walk a dangerous path youngblood.” She said. “I hope you realize that.” I stared at her curiously. “The trials ahead of you will test your physical and mental capacity. Most wouldn’t dare tread the path that we do. Take comfort in knowing that the rest of us, excluding your friend, walk with you.” It was actually very comforting, if not a bit creepy. I wasn’t alone.

“Thank you,” I said, “but Ash has my back. Just like I have hers.”

“She’s a mage, is she not?” Darah said.

“I suspect she is.” I replied. “Why?”

“Despite not being from here,” Darah explained, “she will be hunted by the Templars. They will take her to the Circle of Magi to train. She will be taken from you.”

_Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

“I hope it won’t come to that.” I said looking back at her and Lucas who had moved to another part of camp and were currently working on a spell that caused sparks to come from their hands. “She’ll learn enough to hide it, I think. Then, she’ll get stronger.” Darah chuckled.

“You have a lot of faith in your friend,” she said, “are you sure that’s wise?”

“She has faith in me.” I said. “I should have faith in her as well.”

“What brought you both here in the first place?” She asked. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“We went through a door.” I said. “Then, I had a vision. A man told me that I have to find someone. I’m assuming it’s another Grey Warden. Do you know anyone named Mahariel?” Darah thought for a moment.

“No,” she said, “the name doesn’t come to mind.” I sighed and ran a hand through my blond hair.

“Oh well,” I said. “So, can you teach me a few things about being a rogue?” She looked at me, taken aback.

“You seem like you can hold your own in a fight.” She said.

“I’m still untrained.” I said. “Can you teach me?” She thought for a moment.

“Sure,” she said, “I’ll teach you.”

 

~**~

 

Ostagar wasn’t like any other place I’d ever seen in my life. It was a huge ruin. Like those ruins that you see in fantasy movies. 

“So what now?” I asked as I walked beside Tobias.

“We are going to the Grey Warden encampment.” He said. “Riordan told us to send the two of you to Duncan. I believe he is back with a new recruit. You’ll find him near the king’s camp.”

“King?” Ashley said from behind me.

“King Cailan, yes.” Tobias confirmed. “He’s the king of Ferelden.” We stopped ata large bridge. “Find Duncan at his tent. Give him this,” he held up a sealed letter, “this explains your situation and a message from Riordan.” I took the letter.

“I’ll give it to him.” I said. “Who exactly am I looking for?”

“He’s tall, a bit old, black hair and beard. You’ll know it when you see him.” He clapped my shoulder. “Good luck C.J. We may see you before the battle.”

“I hope so.” I said smiling at him. I regarded him respectfully and watched as he and the other Grey Wardens walked toward the Grey Warden encampment in the valley.

Ashley stood beside me.

“So where would this Duncan be?” She asked.

“Maybe we could ask around.” I said. “He seems like a prominent figure. Someone should be able to point him out to us.”

I looked over at her. She had changed since she had been getting training from Lucas. The staff she carried was given to her by the mage as were the green robes she wore. She looked more experienced. As did I.

We walked across the bridge together. I admired the view from the high vantage point. At one side, I could see what was the Korcari Wilds. From what the other Wardens told me, it was a vast marsh stretching further than any map cared to record. The other side was the Brecilian Forest. Also a vast wooded area.

“Hail to you.” A guard said once we reached the other side of the bridge.

“Hail,” I said fitting into the dialect, “I’m C.J., a Grey Warden, I’m looking for Duncan.”

“He’s at his tent,” the guard said, “just past the king’s tent. I’ll wager he’s addressing the new recruits.” I heard some dogs barking from in the encampment.

“Are those dogs barking?” I asked curiously.

“This is Ferelden, yes?” He said chuckling as if I told a subtle joke. “The king has his kennels here as well.”

“Who else is here?” Ashley asked.

“Didn’t you come with the Circle?” The guard asked.

“I’m accompanying this Grey Warden.” She said.

“Well,” he said, “the Circle of Magi is here, Teyrn Loghain is also here with the king’s army. Now the Grey Wardens. Can’t swing a dead cat without hitting someone important around here. Most activity that this place has seen in decades.”

I really didn’t want to chat. I had the information I needed.

“Thanks for the information.” I said gratefully.

“Take care.” He bid me as Ashley and I walked into the camp.

What the guard said was true. There was so much activity in the ruin. Priests praying over soldiers, elves running about carrying either packages or messages, over to the side I could see a group of mages performing a ritual of some kind. Warriors in heavy plate armor observed them. Templars, I suspect.

“Is that the Circle?” Ashley asked.

“Of course, young one.” An old woman near us said suddenly. “Pardon me for interrupting the two of you, but I couldn’t help but notice two very young people in an army camp.” I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I am Wynne, mage of the Circle of Magi.” She said.

“I am C.J., a Grey Warden.” I said.

“My name is Ashley.” Ash said.

“Well met.” She said. “I’ve never heard of someone so young joining the Grey Wardens. You should be honored.”

“I am, thank you.” I said politely.

“Could you point us to Duncan?” Ashley asked.

“Of course,” the elder mage said, “he’s over there, by the bonfire.” She gestured over to the large bonfire where a tall, slightly older man that matched Tobias’s description stood as if waiting for someone.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Anytime,” she said, “and good luck to you both on the battlefield.”

“To you as well Wynne.” I said.

“Will you be fighting with the king?” Ashley asked.

“Not technically.” She said. “I will be making my stand with the Circle as will you, I suspect?”

_Uh-oh._ I thought glancing over at Ashley. _Don’t give yourself away Ash._

“Actually,” she said, “I was going to fight with the Grey Wardens. C.J. and I are going to fight together.”

_Damn it._ I thought mentally putting my head in my hands.

“I see,” Wynne said, her tone more of suspicion than disapproval.

“Well, we should go.” I said almost panicking that she would be discovered. “It was nice meeting you Wynne.”

“And very nice to meet you as well, young Grey Warden.” She said. “May the Maker watch over you.”

I nodded and walked away with Ashley.

After Wynne was out of earshot, I rounded on Ashley.

“What the hell are you thinking?” I asked.

“What?” She said completely oblivious to the fact that she could’ve been discovered.

“Do you realize that you could’ve been figured for an apostate?” I said visually angry.

“Why does it matter?” She asked.

“Did Lucas not tell you?” I said. “Mages aren’t exactly treated like first-class citizens.”

“I know.” She said. “I didn’t think it was an issue. Why are you being so protective?”

“Because we are all we got right now. We are on our own. We have to stick together in this world.” I sighed. “No matter. I just don’t want you getting into some really big trouble.”

“Whatever.” She said sounding irritated. I sighed and walked over toward Duncan. I felt her presence reluctantly follow me.

I walked up to Duncan and cleared my throat.

“Greetings, young one.” He said. “I apologize for I do not recognize you.”

I recognized that voice. The voice from my visions!

“I’m C.J., new recruit of the Grey Wardens.” I said. “This is my friend Ashley.” I held out the sealed letter. “I was sent by Tobias to give this to you.”

“Ah.” He said taking the letter. “Tobias is a good man. Tell me, who performed your Joining?”

“Riordan.” I said. “He sends his regards and regrets that he could not make it to the battle in time.”

“It’s quite all right.” He said. “Thank you for delivering this to me.”

“If you don’t mind, sir.” I said. “Could you read the message now? We were told to stay with you once we got here. And the sooner you know our situation, the better.”

“Of course,” he said, “and you may just call me Duncan.”

“Of course.” I said. I watched as Duncan opened the letter and began reading. I watched his face change from indifference to surprise, then to disbelief.

“You two,” he said looking at us, “you are the two that the prophecy foretold?”

“That’s what we’ve been told.” Ash said.

“This is grave indeed.” He said. “If you two are here, then we have to expect a Blight. Tell me, have either of you had combat training?” I nodded, resting my hand on one of my daggers.

“I know a few tricks.” I said smiling.

“Have you ever killed a darkspawn?” He asked. I hesitated and shook my head. “Then I assure you, nothing can prepare you for what you will experience tonight.”

“We can face it.” Ashley said.

“Your confidence will aid you in the battle.” He said. “Currently, the new recruits are in the Korcari Wilds to get some things for their Joining. I will send word for you when I need you. For now, feel free to explore the camp. However, I ask that you stay at this camp rather than going to the Grey Warden camp in the valley.” I nodded.

“Understood.” I said.

“Ashley,” he said, “if I were you, I’d be wary of the Templars. They do not take kindly to apostates.”

“I can handle myself.” She said.

“All the same,” he said, “please use caution around them. The Grey Wardens have enough to deal with without being associated with apostates at a time like this.”

“I’ll watch after her.” I assured.

“Thank you.” He said. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

I bid him good bye and walked away from him.

“Mahariel has got to be one of those recruits.” I said. “He’s just got to be.”

“Are you just determined to make me rely on you?” Ashley asked me irritated.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“You don’t have to look after me C.J.” She said.

“Ash, just drop it.” I said. “I already told you. Just let it go.” I looked around and saw the kennels. “Come on, let’s go check out some stuff before we have to go back to Duncan.” She sighed.

“All right.” She said. “Let’s go.”

We walked over to the man that seemed to be running the kennels.

“Hello, friend.” He said. “I don’t supposed you have any herbs that I can use to help cure this mabari?” I looked into the kennels and saw a huge dog. He looked extremely sick. I remembered that I had found some herbs on the road.

“Will these help?” I asked. His eyes seemed to light up when I gave him a white flower.

“That will help, surely.” He said. “Hey, are you interested in imprinting him on you? His owner died in the last battle. I’m sure he knows that you’re the one who helped him. Mabari are smart like that.” I shrugged and looked at the dog. His black fur was matted with dirt and he looked at me with his muzzled face. His eyes showed gratitude.

“I don’t know.” I said.

“Come back after the battle after you have some time to think about it.” He said. “Just take another look, will you?”

“Sure.” I said. “Do you need any help with any more?”

“I don’t suppose you have another one of those flowers?” He asked. I shook my head.

“No,” I said, “sorry.”

“It’s all right friend.” He said. “An elf came by also offering to help. He said he was going into the Wilds.” This caught my attention.

“An elf, you say?” I said. “Did he say his name?”

“No, he didn’t.” The kennel master said. I sighed.

“Oh well,” I said, “thank you anyway.”

“Come back after the battle. I’ll be happy to imprint him on you.” He said.

I bid him goodbye and walked away with Ashley.

“Do you think we should get a dog?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” I said. “A wardog would be useful.”

We walked about for a while longer, walking through the hospice where we saw a few priests praying over the wounded and nurses tending to patients. We stopped at one of the higher points of the camp, just stared out onto the horizon.

“Hey C.J.?” Ashley said. 

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Do you think we will ever have the chance to go home?” She asked.

“Probably not.” I said. “I hope not. I don’t want to go home.”

“Why not?” She asked looking at me strangely.

“Look at that!” I said pointing at the view of the Wilds. “Can anything compare to that?” I smiled. “There are so many possibilities for us here while there aren’t any at home. We have no rules, no worries, except for stuff that really matters. We have an opportunity to change the world here. What are we at home? Nothing. We could be heroes.”

“You mean,” she said, “you can be a hero. I can’t do anything.” I looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“The prophecy said that you were going to help me save the world somehow. We’ll both be heroes.” She smiled at me and looked back out into the distance. 

“You’re optimistic for a change.” She said. “Maybe this place has a positive influence on you.” I laughed.

“Well, we still have a battle tonight. Who knows what could happen?” I said.

“Promise me something, C.J.” She said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Promise me that you won’t leave me behind while we go through this.” I smiled and laughed.

“I don’t need to promise.” I said. “I was going to do that in the first place.” Ash laughed.

I looked back out onto the horizon. I truly wondered what things lied ahead for us. I was excited and anxious all at once. I craved adventure.

My thoughts drifted to the battle that was about to take place. I had never killed anyone before. Not another human anyway. But, such was the consequence of war, I suppose.

“Grey Warden C.J.” A young, exasperated voice said from behind us. I turned to see an elven man looking out of breath. “Duncan wishes to see you. He’s at the old temple.”

“Thank you.” I said. 

“What about me?” Ashley asked.

“Duncan asks that you wait for him with King Cailan.” He said. “May the Maker watch over you both.” He ran off.

“Well,” I said, “I’m jealous. You get to see the king before I do.”

“Grey Warden duties call to you.” She said mockingly. I laughed.

“I guess I’ll meet you later.” I said.

“See you later.” She said. She walked away

I sighed one more time and walked toward the old temple.

 


	4. Battle

Duncan asked me to observe the Joining of three Grey Warden recruits with another Warden named Alistair. Alistair seemed like a cool guy, sarcastic, but cool.

The man from my vision was there. He was the only elf present. He was about as tall as me, short black hair and exotic, ice blue eyes like I had never seen before. The same blue tattoos decorated his face saying that he was truly a Dalish. This was Cayne Mahariel.

I stood at attention with Alistair. The sun had gone down and the soft moon was out. The recruits talked amongst themselves. I didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying.

Duncan came up to us. He looked grim, I knew why.

“At last we begin the Joining ritual. It is tradition the we drink the blood of the darkspawn, and master their taint.” He said.

“We’re going to drink the blood of those...those creatures.” The knight Jory said.

“Alistair will say the words that have been said since the first.” Duncan said. Alistair bowed his head, as did I.

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” Alistair said the same things that Riordan said at my Joining.

“Daveth,” Duncan said, “step forward.”

The human rogue of the group step forward. Duncan offered the cup to him and he took it gratefully. Daveth looked into the cup for a moment and drank from it. He gave the chalice back to Duncan and then gripped his head and began to choke. He choked until he fell to the ground. I could tell he was trying to resist the embrace of death but it still claimed him and he collapsed.

“I’m sorry Daveth.” Duncan said. “Step forward Jory.”

Jory began to step back.

“I have a wife,” he said, “a child.”

“There is no turning back.” Duncan said darkly.

“No, you ask too much. If I had known...” He drifted off, drawing his blade as Duncan drew his. 

Jory lunged at Duncan, but Duncan parried skillfully and sunk his dagger into Jory. I watched in horror. He killed him! Just killed him! Like it was nothing! 

“I am sorry.” Duncan said as he pulled his blade from Jory’s corpse. “But the Joining is not yet complete.” He took the cup over to Cayne. “From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden.”

Cayne drank from the cup and handed it back to Duncan. He stumbled then fell as if he fainted.

“He lives,” Duncan said, “he will awaken soon.”

“He’s the one.” I said solemnly. 

“The one?” Alistair said curiously.

“The one from my visions who I had to find.” I said. “This is him.”

“A Dalish elf then.” Alistair said.

“Yes.” I said. “I didn’t know he’d be a Grey Warden though. I guess I should’ve assumed.”

“He’s coming around.” Duncan said.

Cayne stirred and looked up at the three of us who were standing over him.

“It is finished.” Duncan said. “Welcome.”

Cayne stood up and shook his head.

“Two more deaths.” Alistair said. “At my Joining, only one of us died. But it was horrible.”

“Cayne,” Duncan said, “this is C.J. a Grey Warden who arrived earlier today.” Cayne nodded to me. “Take some time. When you’re ready, meet me across the way to discuss the strategy for the upcoming battle. C.J.,” he said turning to me, “I suggest that you join him. Ashley will be there as well.”

“I will,” I said. Duncan nodded and walked off. Cayne turned to me.

“I have something I need to do.” He said. “Care to join me?”

“Sure.” I said. I walked with him out of the old temple.

“So where are you from?” He asked.

“That’s actually a really long story.” I said chuckling. “And it’s not exactly believable.”

“I think I can manage.” He said. I smiled.

“Well,” I said, “I’m from a city called Denver. Though you can’t really find it on a map.

“So where could I find it?” He asked.

“On another world.” I said with some hesitation. He looked at me curiously.

“Another world?” He said.

“Told you it was strange.” I said. “My friend and I walked through a door in our world and here we are now.”

“Have you ever seen darkspawn before?” He asked. I laughed.

“They’re the reason I’m a Grey Warden.” I said. “I was bitten by one and the taint got in me.” I gestured to my bare arm with the markings on it. “Tobias told me that these markings don’t normally show up on someone who has the taint in them. I’m not sure what they mean.”

“Interesting.” He said.

“You’re Dalish right?” I asked.

“That I am.” He said.

“What exactly does that mean?” Cayne hesitated and smiled.

“It means that we are too proud to forget what we lost.” He said. “We are the people who refused to bend to the shemlen’s will.”

“Shemlen?” I asked.

“Humans.” He said simply.

We approached the kennel master.

“Ah, you’re back!” He said looking at me. “Have you considered?”

“I have.” I said without really thinking. “I’ll take him.”

“That’s great!” The kennel master said. “And you have that flower for me?” He said this to Cayne.

“I do.” He said handing him the same kind of flower I had given him earlier.

“Splendid,” he said, “now, could you follow me here for a moment?” I nodded and followed him to one of the other kennels to the large black dog that I helped cure. He was in incredible shape. He looked completely healed.

The kennel master laughed.

“I think he’s already chosen.” He said as the dog barked happily when he saw me. I smiled as he let the dog out.

The mabari hound walked up to me and panted happily.

“So,” I said, “he’s mine now?”

“That he is.” The kennel master said.

I petted him gently, scratching him behind the ears.

“I think I’ll call you Shabon.” I said. “You remind me of him.” Shabon barked happily and licked my hand. I looked at the kennel master. “Thank you.” I said.

“No,” he replied, “thank you."

“We should see what Duncan and the king have planned for us.” Cayne said.

“Right.” I said. “Let’s go.”

We walked back to the old temple with Shabon following us. 

The king, Duncan, a priestess, Ashley, another mage, and a tall general stood around a table.

“We do not need the Orlesians to defend ourselves, Cailan.” The general said.

“Our quarrels with the Orlesians are a thing of the past, Loghain,” King Cailan said, “and you will remember who is king. Are your men ready for battle Duncan?”

“They are, your Majesty.” Duncan said as Cayne and I stood next to him.

“And these must be the two newest Grey Wardens. I understand that congratulations are in order.” He said amiably.

“Thank you, sire.” I said. I saw Ashley raise an eyebrow at me.

“You both should be very honored to join their ranks.”

“Your fascination,” the general said, “with these Grey Wardens will be your undoing Cailan.”

“Then perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces then?” Cailan said.

“No,” Loghain said begrudgingly, “your Majesty.”

“Then our own forces will have to suffice. Now, run the plan by me again.” Cailan turned to the map that was on the stone table. “We attack the darkspawn directly in the valley, correct?” Loghain walked leaned over the table a little and pointed to something.

“You signal for someone to light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal for my men to-”

“To flank the darkspawn,” Cailan cut him off, “I remember. Who shall light this beacon?” Loghain stood up straight.

“I have men stationed at the tower.” He said. “It’s not a dangerous task but it is vital.”

“Then it is decided.” Cailan said. “Send Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens to oversee the operation.”

“What about me?” Ashely asked. Cailan looked at her with a smile on his face.

“You will be fighting with the mages in the valley.” He said.

“Your Majesty,” I said, “please excuse my rudeness, but I’m sure you’re-.”

“I’m very aware of yours and Ashley’s...” he drifted off, “delicate situation. However, we need all the mages that we can muster for the battle.” I looked at Ashley who looked at me with pleading eyes. I swallowed hard.

“It’s probably best for Ashley to stay with the other mages and Grey Wardens who can protect her while she uses her talents.” Duncan said. My anger built up in that moment. I wanted to scream at him for even thinking of sending Ashley into the fray when she was so inexperienced.

I didn’t say anything. I looked at her with complete regret because I couldn’t protect her. 

I didn’t pay attention to the rest of it. I just wanted to punch the king in the jaw.

I walked up to Ash after the meeting and let her hug me tight.

“I’m scared.” She admitted. I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Everything is gonna be fine.” I said. She pulled away and held my hands. I sighed. “We’ll regroup after the battle.” I told her optimistically. “We’ll meet on the bridge.” Ash looked like she was about to cry.

“Okay,” she said, “meet on the bridge, got it.” I nodded and looked past her to see Cayne and Duncan beckoning me to follow them.

“I have to go now.” I said.

“So do I,” she said, “Uldred is giving me a dirty look.” I laughed.

“I’ll see you on the bridge after the battle.” I said.

“Okay,” she said replied, “good luck.”

“You too.” I said. I was about to leave when I felt her lips touch my cheek in a small kiss. I gave her an astonished look as she jogged off the join the bald mage who was probably Uldred. I stood there in shock for a moment until I felt Shabon’s nose push me toward the awaiting Grey Wardens.

 

~**~

 

“You heard the king.” Duncan said when we returned to his tent and Alistair had joined us. “You three are to go up to the top of the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon.”

“What?” Alistair interjected. “I won’t be in the battle?”

“The beacon is important, Alistair.” Duncan said. “Without it, Loghain’s men won’t know when to charge.”

“I’m with Alistair,” I said boldly, “we should be fighting alongside the other Wardens.” I mainly said it because I wanted to protect Ashley. She could get seriously hurt out there.

“I understand your concern for Ashley’s safety.” Duncan said as if reading my mind. “However, you must understand the grave importance of this task.”

“Will we be able to join the battle after we light the beacon?” Cayne asked.

“If your assistance is required,” Duncan said, “then we will send word to you.”

A terrible thought came to my mind.

“What if an archdemon appears?” I asked.

“We soil our drawers, that’s what.” Alistair said solemnly.

“Leave it to us.” Duncan said. “we will handle the archdemon if it shows itself.” I nodded. Even with his words, I was still scared for Ashley.

“That’s all we need, Duncan.” Cayne said.

“Then I wish you all well and good luck.” Duncan said.

“Duncan,” Alistair interjected, “may the Maker watch over you.”

“May He watch over us all.”

 

~**~

 

The battle had finally begun. Cayne, Alistair, Shabon, and I waited patiently until the right moment to move.

I looked out over the bridge and saw the fires of war. The bridge was far too high to truly see the battlefield but I knew that good people were fighting and dying down there.

“We have to get to the Tower of Ishal!” Alistair screamed above the rain. I tore myself away from the scene and looked over at the two men behind me.

Cayne took the lead and jogged ahead of me across the bridge. I went after him with Shabon at my heels. We jogged through the rain and I could barely see the elf as he ran ahead.

We were almost to the tower when we were stopped by two exasperated men; one mage, one guard.

“You there,” the guard hailed, “you’re Grey Wardens, aren’t you?” Before we could answer, he added, “The tower, it’s been taken!”

“What are you talking about, man,” Alistair demanded, “taken how?”

“They came out of the ground and took us by surprise,” he said, “most of our men are dead!” I looked up at the huge tower and looked over at Alistair.

“Then we have to get up yo the tower and light it ourselves.” He said.

The mage nodded and both men let us pass them. We jogged through the rain, I felt my hair start to stick to my forehead as we all headed to the tower.

Then I felt it, the taint slowly creeping at the corners of my mind. Darkspawn were near us, and I could sense them. It wasn’t long before we saw them.

I drew my daggers and took a deep breath. I charged in at the flank like Darah taught me. I ran at a few shorter darkspawn and cut them down from behind. I spun round and slit the throat of one about to backstab me, then followed up with a stab in the chest. I kicked the darkspawn off of my blade and turned to see Shabon guarding my back. Good dog.

I saw Cayne kill the last darkspawn in this area and I sheathed my daggers. We continued up to the tower, killing a few other groups of darkspawn. I sensed them every time. It was as if they were a dark cloud in the corners of my mind. As if they lurked in the dark shadows of my past, present, and future and waited for something. What it was, I don’t know. The thought of those things being in my head terrified me though.

We reached the tower entrance, opening the large door but still on our guard because we could still sense them behind it. 

“We need to get to the top of the tower.” Alistair said. Cayne opened the door and rushed inside. I ran after him with Shabon and Alistair behind me.

Darkspawn were everywhere inside the tower. Why were they even here? How did they get here? There were so many questions as to how this plan could’ve gone wrong.

We fought our way through the first floor. The creatures seemed like they wouldn’t ever give up the fight. I constantly sensed them around and above me. I couldn’t get away from the taint that clouded my mind. It was overwhelming. I could barely think straight.

We finally got up to the second floor when Alistair said, “How did the darkspawn get past our defenses? There wasn’t supposed to be any resistance here!”

“Weren’t you complaining that you wouldn’t be in the fight anyway?” Cayne asked. I chuckled.

“He’s got a point.” I said.

“I guess you’re right.” Alistair said. “At any rate, we need to get to the top to light the beacon. Teyrn Loghain’s men will be waiting for the signal.”

We continued through the second floor. Darkspawn were here too. I revolted at the gruesome scene before me. Soldiers’ heads were on pikes and blood was stained into the stone floor. The smell made me want to be sick. It reminded me of the Deep Roads. Gore and fire mixed together with the stench of death.

We fought to get to the top floor. To ease the tension, I thought of the Jay-Z song, “Started From The Bottom.” It didn’t really work but it didn’t really hurt to try.

We got to the top finally. I was exhausted but the adrenaline pumping through me kept me going. We got to the top floor and I saw the biggest, most terrifying creature I had ever seen.

It was huge and ugly with demonic-looking horns sprouting out of it’s skull. It’s ashen skin was scarred, it even had a few fresh cuts on it but they didn’t seem to phase the creature. It roared at us and saliva and blood dripped from it’s teeth.

I drew my daggers bravely and turned them in my hands. Now or never.

I charged with the other two Grey Wardens at the beast. I tried to swipe at it’s heels to cripple it but it kicked me back. I hit the ground and got the wind knocked out of me. I got up immediately and charged at it again. Shabon came up from behind out of the corner of my eye and closed his jaws on the monster’s calf muscles.

I saw it look at the dog and made a gutsy and really stupid decision in a split second. As the creature began to kneel down, I ran at him and slashed at his face. I slashed again and as it doubled back, I leaped up into the air and drove both of my blades into it’s chest. I pulled one out and drove it back in and did so again with the other blade until the beast fell on it’s back. It tried to reach for me again, but I drove my dagger into it’s head. I felt it slump and relax when life slipped away from it.

I sat up and looked at the dead creature. At first, I thought I was going to be sick, but then I had an overwhelming sense of astonishment and relief that I even killed the thing. My hands were covered in blood and gore both from the creature and from the darkspawn before. I looked over at Cayne and Alistair who were both staring at me in complete surprise. I just smiled awkwardly.

“Shouldn’t we light that beacon now?” I said trying to get the attention off of me.

Cayne nodded and looked over at where the signal fire should be lit.

“We probably missed the signal.” Alistair said. “Go ahead and light it.”

I jumped off the large monster and sheathed my daggers. Shabon came over to me and put his head in my hand. I scratched his ears as Cayne threw a nearby torch in the signal fire. I watched the flame burst and grow.

“Now we wait.” Alistair said.

I hated those words. I hated waiting. What was I supposed to wait for? Ashley to turn up dead? Or worse? What if she got captured by those things again? I’d never find her. I heard Tobias talk about the broodmothers in the Deep Roads. Would she become one of those?

I sensed them again. I looked behind me and saw a huge number of darkspawn. In an instant, I felt three arrows enter my abdomen and chest. Pain wracked my body and I fell to the ground unconscious.

 


	5. Beginning

I awoke in a warm cottage. My clothes were gone and smelled something familiar. The swamp from when I first arrived. Why was I back here? How did I even get here. I sat up and looked around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had raven colored hair that was tied back to reveal her slender, elegant neck. She was dressed in maroon robes that showed off her back nicely.

_Please be gay. Please be gay. Please be gay. Please be gay. Please be gay._ I thought.

She turned to look at me and smiled with yellow eyes. Yellow eyes! _Dear God, what next?_ I thought. She turned around fully so that I saw the front of her robes scarcely covered her incredibly perfect breasts. _I’m dead._ I decided. _I died and I’m in the afterlife and it is awesome!_

“I see you’re eyes finally opened.” She said as she sauntered over to me.

_My God, her accent!_ I thought. I jerked my mind off of her incredible appearance and tried to focus.

“Is this real?” I asked. _Real smooth C.J._ The woman laughed heartily.

“I’m afraid so. I-.” She stopped. “Wait, I recognize you.” I looked at her strangely.

“You do?” I asked.

“Yes,” she said, “the two strangers in the Wilds that came from the flash. You and another woman were attacked by darkspawn.”

“Ashley!” I said standing up way too fast. “Where-? Ah!” I gripped my abdomen and sat back down on the bed. The woman steadied me.

“Be careful,” she scolded, “you don’t want to open up those wounds.”

“Where is she?” I asked through the pain.

“I don’t know.” She said. “The darkspawn won your battle at the fault of your general.”

“What?” I said. “What are you talking about?”

“The general that you signaled quit the field. The darkspawn overran your forces.”

I swallowed. So that meant that Ash... No.

“No,” I said, “that’s impossible. Why would Loghain do that?”

“Power? Revenge?” She said. “Who really knows?” 

“Who are you anyway?” I asked. “Why did you save me?”

“I am Morrigan, and Mother and I saved you and your friends from the tower.” She said. I heard barking from outside.

“Shabon!” I said relieved.

“Ah yes,” Morrigan said with disdain, “your dog followed us here.”

“Smart dog.” I said smiling. It was a fake smile.

“Your fellow Grey Wardens are outside waiting for you.” She said. I stood up a lot slower this time.

“Thank you Morrigan.” I said. “My name’s is C.J. by the way.”

“I...” She drifted off. “You are welcome. Though it was Mother who healed you. Your clothes are on the table there.” She pointed to a small table and I saw my armor cleaned with my daggers next to it. I walked to the table and took up my armor.

What was I going to do now? Ash could be dead for all I know. So much for meeting on the bridge I guess. Damn it all. The king could be dead and Duncan too.

Tobias, Lucas, even Darah, all gone because of one man. Teyrn Loghain. He killed them. By not doing anything. That fucking coward! I’ll kill him myself! I will avenge Ashley!

I tightened the last strap on my right arm and left my left arm bare to show off the black markings. I dunno, I thought they looked cool.

I sheathed my daggers and took up my switchblade that I had saved as a little memento from home. I was glad when Tethra put it in my pack along with my phone that I had no use for anymore. I put the switchblade in my belt. My phone was probably long gone by now. Burned along with the rest of Ostagar. I sighed and walked outside.

“See?” An old woman said with the obligatory “I told you so” tone that comes with saying that particular phrase. “Here is your friend, alive and well.”

“C.J.,” Cayne said, “you’re alive.”

“Barely,” I said jokingly. I felt two huge paws push me to the ground and a giant tongue lick my face. I laughed despite the pain. “Nice to see you too Shabon.” I said petting him. I got up and looked over at Alistair.

“Thank the Maker you’re alright.” He said relieved.

“I think we should be thanking Morrigan’s mother.” I said looking over at the elderly woman who saved my life. She had shoulder length grey hair and dressed in normal clothes.

“That you should.” She said. “You should also not talk of me as if I’m not standing right here.”

“But what do we call you?” Alistair said. “You never mentioned your name.”

“Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do,” she said.

“You’re,” Alistair stumbled, “Flemeth? So Daveth was right; you’re the Witch of the Wilds.”

“And what does that mean?” She asked almost accusingly. “I know a bit of magic and it has served you three well, has it not?”

“I don’t care who she is,” I said, “she saved our lives.”

“A wise girl.” Flemeth said. I swallowed when she looked at me. Her eyes burned with power. I wondered exactly what power the Witch of the Wilds had. However, something in me told me to try and not find out. 

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Cayne asked.

“We need to bring Loghain to justice!” Alistair said. “Why would he do such a thing?”

“Now that,” said Flemeth, “is a good question. Men’s hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature.” She sighed in thought. “Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat.”

“The archdemon.”

“What is an archdemon, exactly?” I asked curiously.

“It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface.” Flemeth said this as she waved her hands for emphasis. “An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it’s a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history.”

“So we need to find this archdemon.” Cayne said.

“By ourselves?” Alistair said looking at the elf as if he had just kicked a puppy. “No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back.” He hesitated. “Not to mention, I don’t know how.”

“How to defeat an archdemon,” Flemeth said, “or how to raise an army? It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have Wardens no allies these days?”

“I don’t know!” Alistair sighed. “Duncan said that the Grey Wardens in Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this surely.”

“Can’t we go to him?” I asked. Alistair looked at me and thought.

“We could try.” He said. “Arl Eamon wasn’t at Ostagar, he still has all his men.” He thought for a second. “I know him. He’s a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!”

“Surely there are others we can call on.” Cayne said.

“Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can call on dwarves, elves, mages, and others to help against a Blight.” I saw a renewed sense of hope in him. One that I didn’t see when I first walked outside.

“I may be old,” Flemeth said, “but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon. It all sounds like an army to me.”

“So can we really do this?” Alistair asked. “Can we actually build an army?”

“Isn’t that what Grey Wardens do?” I asked.

“So you are set then?” Flemeth asked. “Ready to be Grey Wardens?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Cayne said nodding.

“Now,” Flemeth added, “before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you.” I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see Morrigan walking toward us.

“The stew is bubbling, Mother.” She said. “Shall we have three guests for the eve, or none?”

“The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them.”

_Well,_ I thought, _she wasted no time dropping the ball, did she?_

“Such a shame-” she stopped, “What?” I tried not to smile at that for fear of her striking me down with that power in her mother that I could see in her.

“You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears.” Flemeth laughed at her own joke. The three of us just looked at each other and shrugged.

“I think,” Cayne said, “that’s an excellent idea.” I looked at him when he said it. He looked at Morrigan with absolute admiration.

“Have I no say in this?” Morrigan asked glaring at Cayne.

“You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years.” Flemeth said. “Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens,” she turned to us, “consider this repayment for your lives.”

“Very well,” Cayne said, “we’ll take her with us.”

“Not to look a gift horse on the mouth,” Alistair said, “but won’t this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she’s an apostate.”

“If you do not wish to have help from us illegal mages,” Flemeth said glaring at Alistair, “perhaps I should’ve left you on that tower.”

“Point taken,” Alistair sighed.

“Mother,” Morrigan cut in, “this is not how I wanted this. I’m not even ready-!”

“You must be ready.” The elderly witch said. “Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I.”

“I,” Morrigan hesitated then sighed, “understand.”

“And you Wardens? Do you understand?” She turned to us again. “I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed.” 

“She won’t come to harm with us.” Cayne said. I was astounded by his quick reaction to take her with us.

“Allow me to get my things,” Morrigan sighed. She walked back into the house.

I looked over at Cayne. What has gotten into him? He was very eager to let this apostate join us. Then again, I was traveling with an apostate for about four days so I guess I couldn’t complain about it.

Morrigan walked out of the house with a small pack and large staff.

“I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens.” She said. “I suggest a village north of the Wilds. ‘Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or,” she added, “if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours.”

“No, I prefer you speak your mind.” Cayne said. Flemeth laughed.

“You will regret saying that.” She said.

“Dear, sweet Mother,” Morrigan said, “you are so kind as to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment.”

“Well,” Flemeth said, “as I always say, if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards.”

“I just,” Alistair said looking at Cayne, “do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?” I jumped to defend him.

“We need all the allies we can get.” I said.

“I suppose you’re right.” He said. “The Grey Wardens always took allies where they could find them.”

“I am so pleased to have your approval.” Morrigan said sarcastically.

“Can we just get underway?” I asked.

“I agree.” The elf said.

“Farewell Mother,” Morrigan said, “do not forget the stew by the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut.”

“Bah!” Flemeth spat. “It is far more likely that you return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight!”

“I,” Morrigan backed down, “all I meant was-.”

“Yes,” Flemeth said, “I know. Do try to have fun, dear.”

Before we left, Shabon barked at me. I turned to look over at the dog to see he had two packs with bedrolls attached to them behind him. He sat down proudly. It took me a second to realize that those were mine and Ashley’s packs.

“Good boy!” I exclaimed petting him behind his ears and on his head. I went over to the two bags and sifted through one of them. It contained a lot of books and some herbal remedies no doubt for a serious wound. This one was Ashley’s.

I looked through mine to see that it had a map of Ferelden, my iPhone 4 that was unusable by now, a few extra poultices, some water skins, and some sacks of dried foods made to last a long time. I took out my phone and turned it about in my hands. The cracks were still there.

I put it back in my pack and shouldered it. I took up Ashley’s in my hand. 

“Funny dog.” Alistair said. “How did he know?”

“He probably recognized the smell of them while he was following Flemeth and Morrigan here.” I said petting my dog. I finally realized just how smart these mabari are. I silently wished they had some back home.

I realized how valuable a friend I had in Shabon. I petted him again, and followed the others out of the Wilds.

 


End file.
